Uno más uno, no siempre son dos
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Estar acostumbrado a un amor no correspondido, parece ser una herencia Malfoy
1. Verano japonès

∞ **Titulo:** Uno más uno, no siempre son dos.

∞ **Autora:** YUKI-NII

∞ **Rating:** NC 13

∞ **Género:** Drama/Romance

∞ **N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora J.K Rowling. Yo tan solo hago Slash sin fines de lucro más que el regalo de su tiempo para mis historias. _Este fic participa en el reto #14 "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

∞ **Resumen:** Estar acostumbrado a un amor no correspondido, parece ser una herencia Malfoy.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Verano japonés.**

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

La primera vez que Scorpius prueba una sandía es durante el caluroso verano en Japón, justo en la prefectura de Kyushuu, donde su padre ha venido a hacer tratos comerciales con el sembradío de té negro que tienen en Inglaterra, y porque de pronto los muggle han decidió que separarse de la Unión Europea es algo que no traería consecuencias. Draco solo se está adelantando al desenlace inevitable, de crisis economía y restricciones arancelarias.

Scorpius está sentado en la parte trasera de la casa, esta descalzo y la yukata le resbala por un hombro. Tiene el cabello un poco largo recogido con pasadores y un ventilador pequeño que hace un ruido de motor cada vez que gira. Han terminado hospedándose en la parte muggle de la ciudad para mostrar empatía con los futuros compradores de las empresas Malfoy, eso es lo que Draco le ha contestado cuando debieron cerrar toda la habitación y poner el aire acondicionado a máxima potencia.

Da la primera mordida a la sandía casi con desesperación y hace un ruidito, cuando los jugos rojos le resbalan por sus agrietados labios y la pulpa se le deshace en la lengua.

La sandia real, la que es una fruta y no un sabor artificial de grangeas de honeydukes, le hace recordar la poción contra el resfriado que Albus siempre lleva consigo, porque es débil ante el frío, y dormir en las mazmorras parece ser más un reto que el hogar de año tras año para Potter.

Albus, que usa lentes solo dentro de su habitación, cuando nadie más puede verle, y porque sus ojos duelen de fingir no tener un problema para entender la rustica letra del profesor de pociones y estar ubicado demasiado lejos de la pizarra. Albus que ha peleado demasiadas veces con su padre en lo que va de las vacaciones y que escribe cartas cada dos días como si fuera un hechizo invocador que hará regresar más rápido a Scorpius.

Da una mordida más, chorreándose de dulce, con los ojos de Albus clavándose en su memoria y con el picor de su piel. Tienen solo 14 años, pero suelen pasar más tiempo entre ellos mismo que con cualquier otra persona. Han sido tres largos años, de enfrentarse a los status quo y las expectativas. Scorpius agradece internamente en tener a alguien como él cerca, para darse fortaleza porque le impulsa siempre ver al frente.

Porque Albus no es Harry ni Scorpius un Mortifago.

Cuando su padre regresa donde se están hospedando. Scorpius solo piensa en que quiere volver a los cielos grises de Inglaterra, con su clima húmedo y sus largos abrigos. Porque la sandía solo le avivo en el estómago y las fosas nasales, ver a Albus.

Tal vez el hechizo de invocación oculto en las palabras de la carta realmente funciono.


	2. Quinto verano

∞ **Titulo:** Uno más uno, no siempre son dos.

∞ **Autora:** YUKI-NII

∞ **Rating:** NC 13

∞ **Género:** Drama/Romance

∞ **N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora J.K Rowling. Yo tan solo hago Slash sin fines de lucro más que el regalo de su tiempo para mis historias. _Este fic participa en el reto #14 "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

∞ **Resumen:** Estar acostumbrado a un amor no correspondido, parece ser una herencia Malfoy.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Quinto Verano.**

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Albus se presiona solo un poco más, cuando baja del último escalón, ha heredado la altura de su padre, apenas sobrepasando los hombros de Scorpius, su frente llega justo a la posición de los labios del rubio, que pasa sus brazos por la cintura y hunde su barbilla sobre el espeso cabello negro, siempre desordenado.

Albus ha llegado a la mansión para pasar una semana por vacaciones. Lucius le da una rápida mirada cuando pasa por la puerta principal acompañado de uno de los elfos, que juega con sus pequeñas manos y chilla cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran con las esmeraldas del hijo de Potter, porque puede sentir el poder que corre por esa sangre mágica. Después de todo Harry ha contraído nupcias con una sangre pura, por muy pobretones que los Wesley sean y su afición por los muggles.

Albus le da una pequeña sonrisa, ese niño, le tiene tomada la medida, con sus ideas radicalistas y su inconformidad de posición. Albus Severus Potter es alguien ambicioso, un Slytherin de los pies a la cabeza, barbilla alzada y sonrisa prometedora. Lucius casi siente vergüenza de haber caído demasiado rápido ante un chiquillo cuyo padre fue por mucho tiempo un enemigo.

Aprieta la empuñadura de su bastón, cuando mira a Scorpius perder el recato y correr a través de todo el lobby hasta la entrada, Albus abre sus brazos mucho antes de que el semblante entero de Scorpius resplandezca ante ese simple movimiento.

—¿No deberías de darles un poco de espacio, querido? —. Pregunta Narcisa, cuando ha alcanzado a su nieto desde el jardín. Pone una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo, que solo inclina la cabeza.

—¿Qué tan seguros están Draco y tú, sobre que ellos son solo amigos? —. Lucius pregunta genuinamente, ambas cejas arqueadas, porque ahora Scorpius le esta susurrando cosas al oído a Albus que le hacen revolverse en una risita que se ahoga en el cuello del rubio.

—El mismo Scorpius lo ha dicho, querido. Albus es solo su mejor amigo.

Lucius asiente, tratando que la escena frente a él, no le diga la inconsistencia entre las palabras de Scorpius y sus brazos sosteniendo protectoramente a Albus. Así que da la media vuelta, con su brazo hacia su esposa, que sonríe y le toma. Vuelven hacia el jardín. Lucius espera que sus pavorreales albinos no les dé un ataque cuando vean a Albus, quien les acaricia y da comida desde su mano, esos animales traidores, que solo dejan que Potter se acerque.

Narcisa sonríe ante el ceño fruncido de su esposo, su cabeza hacia abajo, para ocultarla, Lucius no se toma bien que sus animales favoritos prefieran a Albus que a él. Mira solo una vez hacia atrás, cuando Draco ha salido de su despacho al sentir la presencia de su invitado.

Draco, siempre dejando ver su buena etiqueta, estrecha una mano con Albus, que le sonríe, como si fuera su persona favorita en todo el mundo.

—Es un placer tenerte aquí como siempre —. Comienza Draco, tratando de obviar la mano de su hijo sobre la espalda de Potter.

—Mi madre ha enviado algunos presentes, y agradece que me dejen quedarme aquí con ustedes.

Draco asiente, acostumbrado a recibir las galletas caseras de Ginny que traen un mensaje de tregua escondidos en el gesto amable.

—Papá, estaremos en mi habitación —. Anuncia Scorpius, comenzando a jalar a Albus, que le mira fijamente, como si quisiera decir algo que no se atreve. Draco vuelve asentir. No solo a lo que su hijo dice, sino a la muda pregunta de Albus sobre verle después a solas.

Draco a veces piensa que alguna vez tendrá que decirle a su hijo, sobre la invasión de Albus en su despacho cuando él no está cerca.

Ambos chicos desaparecen escaleras arriba y Draco piensa, que Albus huele como siempre, a bosque encantado y algo prohibido.


	3. Ropa limpia

∞ **Titulo:** Uno más uno, no siempre son dos.

∞ **Autora:** YUKI-NII

∞ **Rating:** NC 13

∞ **Género:** Drama/Romance

∞ **N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora J.K Rowling. Yo tan solo hago Slash sin fines de lucro más que el regalo de su tiempo para mis historias. _Este fic participa en el reto #14 "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

∞ **Resumen:** Estar acostumbrado a un amor no correspondido, parece ser una herencia Malfoy.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Ropa limpia.**

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Albus se mira en el espejo, se siente pequeño e irritado dentro de ropas que no son suyas pero que funcionan de igual manera.

—¿Te han quedado?

La voz amortiguada por la puerta de Scorpius, hace que Albus solo niegue, porque es infantil su urgencia porque salga de la habitación y su propio sentimiento de culpa al caer de la escoba durante su juego de buscadores. Ambos sin mucha destreza, pero riéndose cuando la Snitch se les escapa entre los dedos. En realidad, la colisión en el aire no ha sido culpa propiamente de Scorpius, sino por la repentina presencia de Draco cerca de los establos, donde tienen su más nueva adquisición, un pegasus bebé que ha sido abandonado por su manada.

La distracción, un grito y por un momento todo fueron manchas borrosas de colores frente a sus ojos. Draco había alcanzado a parar la caída con un hechizo rápido, Albus rodo de igual forma todo un tramo hasta caer de lleno en el lago artificial de los pavorreales, Scorpius había corrido tras él, entre tropezones, porque Albus no sabía nadar y el corazón de ambos Malfoy sufrió un mini infarto que jamás admitirán.

Albus abre la puerta, camiseta de un equipo de quidditch roja y jeans rotos, esta descalzo y su cabello aun esta húmedo de las puntas, ha tenido que tomar un baño de agua caliente para no enfermarse.

—Lo siento —. Es lo primero que Scorpius dice, abrazándose al cuerpo frio de su amigo que solo niega, refugiando su cara en el níveo cuello y respirando profundo el olor de ropa limpia de ambos.

—Fue un accidente —. Murmura Albus, pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Scorpius, dedos enterrados en los omoplatos.

Albus a veces piensa en Scorpius como un ancla, que le mantiene firme y en un solo lugar. Las manos del rubio escalan hasta sus mejillas, le toma de la cara, y Albus se da cuenta de la preocupación y el miedo que reflejan las cuencas plata. Sonríe con ternura. Solo Scorpius con su andar torpe y su espiritu positivo puede temblar al verle caer en un lago.

—Aun así, no tuve cuidado —. Scorpius también está susurrando, como si ambos tuvieran que guardar un secreto, a pesar de los hechizos de su padre por sacar rápido a Albus y la asistencia de RCP, cuando notaron que no se movía. Scorpius aprieta más Albus como para cerciorarse de que es real, y que nada malo se lo ha llevado.

—Yo tampoco tuve cuidado —. Albus dice, cerrando sus ojos, la frente de Scorpius cayendo sobre la suya —. Lo siento.

Scorpius niega y respira hondo.

—Me gustas

Y lo suelta.

Albus aprieta los ojos.

—Lo siento

Y abraza fuerte a Scorpius.


End file.
